


A Morning With The Emporium

by cnoocy



Category: Celestial Emporium of Benevolent Knowledge (fictional book)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short narrative illustrates how useful the Celestial Emporium of Benevolent Knowledge is to general discourse. A reminder guide is provided for children and other unlearned people who do not have its categories memorized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning With The Emporium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkajou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkajou/gifts).



#### Animals

c. Trained  
i. Trembling as if they were mad  
j. Innumerable  
l. Et cetera  
m. Have just broken the vase  
n. From a long way off look like flies  


#### Clothing

c. Made in a military style  
d. Easily confused for an animal  
e. Recently laundered  
f. In need of repair  
h. Hats  


#### Conversations

b. With people one talked to yesterday  
d. Occurring in writing  
i. Too distant to overhear  
k. Without expectation of intelligible reply  
o. Deliberately complicated by reference to obscure knowledge  


#### Conveyances

c. Rivers  
g. Pulled along a track  
j. Two-wheeled chariots moved by a single person grasping a pair of handles  


#### Food

d. Fruits  
k. Dropped on the ground  
n. Eaten with a spoon  
p. Carried precariously  


#### Furnishings

c. Made of porcelain  
e. Clocks  
g. Move by means of some hidden mechanism  
j. Gazed upon  
k. Usable as a hiding place by an animal (m)  
m. Usable for drying cloth  


#### Houses

j. Formerly inhabited by a wealthy landowner  


#### Names

e. Previously used by a fictional character  
m. Alliterative  


#### Paths

e. Used for transporting large blocks of stone  
f. Insufficiently wide to hold a Winter Solstice Parade  
g. Resurfaced for recreational purposes after falling into disuse  
n. Passing over a bridge  


#### People

b. Legally authorized to speak on one's behalf  
d. Searching in vain  
h. With pointy features  
k. Waiting as someone else attends to social duties  
l. Living in another city  


#### Play-things

c. Music boxes  
g. Made of things that were just lying around  
l. Replacements for broken ones  


#### Public places

d. Covered in snow  
g. Laundries  
k. Booths where food is sold  
l. Having glass roofs  


#### Times of day

i. Too early to call upon friends  
k. Cold in the shadows of buildings when the wind blows  


At a time of day (i) I woke up, after interacting with a furnishing (e) a few times, and got out of a furnishing (k). I greeted a person (b), who was already awake, and went to use a furnishing (c). I went to another furnishing (j) to catch up on conversations (d), then went to use some furnishing (m).

After I was clean and dry, I got dressed, putting away some clothing (e) as I did so. I went downstairs to pour myself some food (d) and food (n), slicing up half a food (d) into the food (n) and leaving the other half for the person (b). I took the food (p) up to some furnishing (k) belonging to a person (h), where the animal (n) and animal (i) that we just adopted are living while they accustom themselves to a house (j). I spent some time getting them to use a play-thing (g), then completed my conversation (k) and left.

I put a play-thing (c) and a play-thing (l) in a piece of clothing (c), put on clothing (d), clothing (f), and clothing (h), and walked out into a time of day (k). As I walked down a path (f), I had a quick conversation (b) with people (l) to tell them a name (e) and a name (m) we have chosen for the aforementioned animals (n, i), then started using the play-thing (c) to listen to a conversation (k).

I crossed a path (e) and walked down more paths (f) to a path (g). In a public place (d) at the side of the path, I saw an animal (j) dashing about looking for food (k). Further down the path (g), I passed another public place (d), where many animals (c) were running around with each other while people (k) held conversations (i). The path (g) then took me under another path (e) and to a path (n) where I and another person (d) looked for animals (l) in a conveyance (c), but did not see any. A conveyance (j) passed as I got off the path (n) and reached a public place (l).

In the public place (l), I passed a public place (g) and three public places (k). I proceeded through furnishing (g), down another furnishing (g), and into a conveyance (g), where I wrote this short conversation (o).


End file.
